1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information processing apparatuses use hard disk drives (HDDs) as storage media. A technique referred to as “mirroring” is used for improving reliability of HDDs. Based on the mirroring, the same data is written in two HDDs. In this way, even if one of two HDDs fails, if the failed HDD is replaced with a new HDD, rebuilding can be executed using the other HDD, and data can be thereby recovered to the same state as that before the HDD fails.
Further, a password may be set for an HDD to protect information in the HDD. The password is set to a unique one between the information processing apparatus and the HDD. The HDD for which once a password has been set, is locked when power source is turned on next time, and thereby access to data on the HDD is disabled, until the information processing apparatus is successful in an authentication of the password. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-275615 discusses a technique for setting a password for each of the HDDs, in a configuration of performing the mirroring operation
In the configuration of performing the mirroring operation, when the second HDD is newly attached in a state where the first HDD is already attached, if a user tries to set a password for the newly attached HDD, the following problem arises. When the HDD is newly attached, rebuilding is automatically started for the newly attached HDD. On the other hand, the newly attached HDD is not locked, and accordingly the newly attached HDD is in an accessible state, until the password is set for the newly attached HDD. Therefore, when the HDD is newly attached, in a state where a password is not set for the newly attached HDD, the rebuilding may be executed in some cases for the newly attached HDD.